


The Appeal of Duplicity [Loki x OC]

by TechnoFay



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also Fuck Infinity War, Alternate Universe - Different Framework Universe (Marvel), Angst, Angst and Humor, Any family with Loki is full of Drama, Attempt at Humor, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Because of Reasons, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Rating May Change, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Sassy Loki meets his match, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, Thor tries his best with his brother, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Work In Progress, pranks for days, there's gonna be bondage, we've got it all here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoFay/pseuds/TechnoFay
Summary: This is set pre Ragnarok/Infinity War so there's no worry of spoilers and is an AU given Banner decides to stay with the Avengers. Loki is moved to the Avengers headquarters and is confronted with a new challenge; a babysitter who's skills and sass rival his own.





	1. Who's the Master?

Loki was seated in the open living area of the Avenger's headquarters, staring sullenly out the window at the drizzling rain. Boredom was his biggest bane since coming here, but the potential in this location was great, and his goals always outweighed his current position.

His only company at the time was the (currently) mild mannered Bruce Banner, silently reading a newspaper on one of the bar stools. Occasionally he could hear the rustling of the newspaper over the soft pattering outside whenever Banner flipped to a new page, the crinkling sound setting Loki's jaw into a taut grimace. By the fifth page turn, he was on the verge of relieving Banner of the wretched thing when the door opened and his brother came in, accompanied by an entirely new person.

 _A blessed relief from my boredom,_ he thought, scanning his brother with a passover glance, his eyes settling on the newcomer and face set in detached curiosity. She was a small, commonplace woman to be sure, though she was easy to look at – for a Midgardian anyways – her dark brown hair blended with the plain, neutral colored clothes she was wearing and didn't do much to make her stand out.

Average and plain.

Strange she was here to say the least.

She was currently avoiding eye contact with him and standing behind his adopted brother, using his girth as a shield.

“Why brother! It's so nice to see you again.” A sly smile split Loki's face and he stood to great the pair. “And who's this accompanying you?”

“This is Lady Lilith Roth,” Thor spoke in an almost businesslike fashion, a wary expression set deep in his features from Loki's disturbingly jovial welcome. “She'll be joining the team for the time being.”

Loki was entirely unphased by his brother's look, continuing on. “Ah, I see. And what brings you to our merry troupe?” he asked, turning his attention to the woman, whom shifted slightly beneath his gaze. Banner listened to the interaction, a fact Loki noted by the lack of movement from the blasted newspaper he was still barricaded behind.

“Well...” She started, casting a sideways glance at Thor for backup.

“Let's just say she's here to... test her abilities. On you dear brother,” Thor stepped in, a clearly delighted smile lighting up his face at the notion. Loki tilted his head to the side, neither insulted nor surprised by Thor's statement; it wasn't as if his brother went out of his way to find and introduce him to new members like this. Maybe to warn them that they should try and keep their distance from him, but nothing so forward as a proper introduction.

“Oh?” Was all he said in response, his lack of words spurring Lilith to reply.

“I'm not certain my magic and illusion abilities are on par with his...” she said slowly, eyeing the dark haired god; the way he was staring was a little unnerving to say the least.

“Perhaps not, but it'll be fun to see you try,” Bruce chimed in from his seat at the bar. “Well, so long as you're not destroying everything,” he said, lowering his newspaper and shooting a pointed look at Loki, who merely offered a snide smile and returned his gaze to his brother and the new arrival.

“Hmm... it would take a lot for a Midgardian to successfully outwit me,” Loki spoke, leaning in uncomfortably close. “But I agree, I would like to see you try.” That sly expression returned with a vengeance as he straightened once more, satisfied he had made his point.

She smirked then and leaned in close to whisper to him, catching the god off guard momentarily by her sudden shift in demeanor. Her mossy green eyes shone with delight and (dare he say it and spite himself?) mischief. “Oh? Well you'll be glad to know I already have,” Lilith said smugly, her body dematerializing before his eyes so all he was left staring at was empty space.

Across the room, Bruce lowered his paper, an uncharacteristically delighted look on his face until his features began to shift, transforming into the woman who moments before had been standing in front of Loki, whose face had clouded over like the skies outside, jaw set so tight the tendons in his neck rolled.

Oh, he surely was impressed, that he could admit.

But he was _not_ amused in the slightest.

“I believe you were correct Thor. And given this little test was successful, I'm willing to keep an eye on him for the time being,” Lilith said, hopping off the bar stool and tossing the paper aside where it fluttered to the surface of the bar, resting at an angle.

“I do believe I made it clear I have no intention of trickery while I'm here,” Loki spoke once more, his face now composed. The storm clouds retreated from sight, but he would _not_ forget such an act. Clever she was, he had to admit.

But he would see to it she would pay for her cleverness.

“Brother,” Thor started, a hint of impatience in his tone. “You're about nothing but trickery, and given the rest of us have responsibilities we need to attend to, it goes without saying that someone needs to... ah well, babysit,” he spoke in clear amusement. Loki stared back at him, unabashed.

“Hmmm well, moving along then and given the fact you have forgotten your manners,” he said sharply, turning back to Lilith with vigor. He took her in once more making a minute analysis before speaking again; the real version of her was far less meek, and stood solidly, staring him down with an intense unflinching gaze.

“I am Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief and master of illusions,” he bowed low and dramatically, earning an amused smirk from Lilith. She dipped her head back in acknowledgment when he raised his to look at her.

“I suppose I'll have to refer to you by your full title then?” she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

“I wouldn't recommend that,” Thor leaned down and cut in, a serious look on his face. “Encouraging him in any form to boast is a bad idea.” Lilith looked gave him a blank look, and when Thor continued to look at her expectantly, she nodded slowly to show she agreed.

“Of course. Silly me,” she spoke with slight confusion.

“Don't mind him; sarcasm is not something he picks up on,” Loki said snidely, reconsidering his misfortune of being saddled with this attendant; perhaps she would be of use after all, given her talents. And if not, he would surly pay her back for her mockery, as if anyone was getting the last laugh here, it would be him.

 


	2. Wit and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's best to quit when you're ahead, but gods definitely don't quit when they should...  
> Will the savagery ever end? No. No it won't.

Later on in the evening, the residents of the Tower were gathered in the kitchen, listening to Thor recount the tale of Loki's demise. Pranks were not uncommon in the Tower, but successfully pulling one over on the reigning master of trickery was a rare treat indeed. The room was filled with laughter and the smell of food, and there was a sense of camaraderie that Lilith found to be quite comforting.

Almost like home.

“She actually fooled him? I wish I had been there,” Steve chuckled, sending Lilith an approving nod which she returned awkwardly; she hadn't expected to get this much attention her first day here.

“Well, good thing we have this fancy new invention called a video camera,” Tony chimed in. Steve started to give him a dirty look, but the prospect of Loki being tricked _and_ captured on tape made him decide to leave it be. Tony summoned up a screen and with a few taps of the holographic keys, he had pulled up a screen displaying the video feed from earlier that afternoon. Lilith watched in fascination as he worked; the technology in this place seemed almost akin to magic with how advanced it was.

“Okay, okay... here we go.” Tony pressed play, showing a split screen of Loki sitting in his seat and the moment Thor and the illusionary Lilith walked in. Everyone sat in anticipation, the whole room roaring with laughter at Loki's expression once the trick was revealed.

“Oh, that is just priceless,” Bruce spoke, adjusting his glasses. “I for one, am honored you included me in on this prank.”

“I'm sitting right here you know,” Loki chimed in finally from his usual window seat in the living area, the faintest note of irritation in his voice. The constant reminders of her success was to be expected, not that it made it any more pleasant to hear for the umpteenth time. A few heads swiveled to look at him, but the mood was hardly dampened.

“We know. That's why we're not whispering,” Tony replied, staring him down as he – once again – rewound the recording, zooming in on Loki's face this time so his reaction was visible up close. “Ah, would you just look at that crystal clear image. You can pinpoint the exact moment he realized he was duped... aaaaaand there.” Tony paused it. “I think I'll save this and put it on loop. Or maybe set it as a nice screen saver.”

Loki observed the entire scene with a carefully composed face, sending the group a poisonous smile. “Well, I'm glad you are all enjoying a good laugh at my expense. I suppose it is well within what I deserve.”

“So long as we're in accordance,” Tony replied, replaying the clip once more.

 

* * *

 

As the hours grew long, the Avengers made their exit one at a time until only Lilith and Loki remained. Once the laughter had died down to small talk, Lilith had retreated into a book, seated in the same location at the bar as she had been when she was disguised as Bruce.

Seeing as the rest of the distractions were gone, Loki decided that now was the best time to... cozy up to his keeper. Charm may not get him everywhere, but it definitely was worth a try. He drew himself up from his seat, taking a moment to straighten his clothes before strolling over to join her in the kitchen. Her eyes flicked up briefly from her book to look at him then returned to the page she was reading. Loki needlessly cleared his throat, then spoke. “So... I have to ask. How did you succeed?”

Lilith blinked and looked up, her brows knitting in confusion. “Come again?”

“How did you manage to... ah, pull one over me so to speak.” He rephrased the question.

“How I answer that depends on if you want to know the method I used, or why I was able to fool you in the first place,” she said, watching Loki's gaze harden.

“Seeing as I already know you switched places with Banner when he left the room, let's go with the second one.” he replied, already deciding he wouldn't like her response.

“Oh, that. Well, I honestly think it's got little to do with skill,” she started, placing her bookmark in between the pages and set the book off to the side. She turned in her seat to face him, regarding him with a serious expression. He watched her all the while, noting her relaxed posture and mannerisms and stowing them in the back of his mind.

Every little bit helped after all.

“While I have natural talent for illusions like you do, I believe there's one simple thing dividing us.” She paused a moment, more to pick her words carefully than for effect, continuing once she was satisfied with her choice. “You wish to be known and seen. To stand out, while I have no such desires.”

Loki looked a little miffed by her reply – more for the surprising accuracy than anything else – clicking his tongue and slowly shaking his head. “I don't believe I follow,” he spoke evenly, a warning flickering in the depths of his gaze. Lilith caught the expression but went on regardless; she would not allow him to intimidate her now as it would only ruin her chances of keeping him in check.

“Well, it's exactly as it sounds. While you have impressive skills and mastery over magic, there's still an intense desire for you to be recognized...” she hesitated a moment then just pushed through; he would be irate whether she told him flat out or tried to brush the subject aside. That and she felt he would try to force it out of her should she refuse to tell the truth.

“To be recognized as your brother is recognized. For your skills and talent, for your wit. But your methods are... misguided and unappreciated because they are for the sole focus and benefit of yourself. And again, you are not disregarded because of your skill, but because of your approach,” She finished calmly, watching the storm clouds brewing on his face.

Loki drew closer to her so she had to crane her neck upwards to look at him, his eyes narrowed. “And what would you know of my methods? Of my efforts?” He spoke, his tone low and dangerous.

How **dare** she; making a fool of him within hours of them meeting, then she has the audacity (and accuracy) to speak about him in such a way. This only steeled his resolve to destroy her.

No.

Destroying Lilith would be a lackluster achievement, especially when he could completely humiliate and demean her. Crush her. Yes, he would see to it that she and his brother alike would kneel to him first. Though his rage seethed on, he smirked slightly despite himself at the thought, aware that she was speaking once more.

“I know that my masters are aware of you and your transgressions in multiple worlds,” she was saying, seemingly unaware of the threat he posed. “And that long before even your brother knew of us, those of us who proved to have higher skills and discipline were taught to watch out for your trickery,” she said, though there was a hint of amusement in her tone that seemed to convey she didn't fully agree with the notion. “But, I also think there's more to you than that.”

Loki was startled by her words. “Ah... come again?” He asked, his anger doused but not extinguished.

“I'm saying that I don't think you're as bad as everyone says,” she said simply. “You are dangerous to be sure, that's not something I can write off as I'm not an idiot, nor someone who will allow you to take advantage of me, but I do still believe you have some hint of humanity.”

“Of course, the human would want to think that,” Loki said sarcastically. “And what if I don't?” he sneered, his face inching closer to hers with every word until their noses were almost touching. “What if I'm every bit as twisted and heartless as they say I am?”

“Well, I would think you wouldn't try so hard to prove it otherwise,” she replied, tapping him on the nose and making him recoil in shock. "So,” she started before he could open his mouth again. “Why, on Earth of all places, are you even here?"

"I could ask you the same question, now couldn't I?" He replied coolly, regaining whatever slim bit of composure he had before he started the conversation. This woman was infuriating to say the least.

“As you already know, I'm here because of you, on recommendation from my master and approval of your brother,” she said, then let out a soft sigh. “ _Adopted_ bother,” she amended when she saw the brooding expression forming on his face, slipping off the bar stool and grabbing her book. “But I should think if you're not going to answer me, then I'm going to go to bed.”

Loki scoffed and followed her down the hallway. “Giving up so soon? And I was just starting to have fun.”

Lilith rolled her eyes playfully, unaware he had caught the gesture. “Not giving up; turning in for the night. You'll have plenty of opportunity to harass me later. especially since our rooms are across from each other,” she said dryly; Tony had seen to that, and while it was a matter of convenience since she was supposed to keep watch of Loki, she had hope for a bit more privacy.

Loki gave her an incredulous look at her saying their rooms were across from one another, but then again it did explain the increase in traffic this morning...

“I suppose I should be grateful they gave me my own room,” she sighed, stopping outside her door, which sure enough, was directly across from his.

“Oh? Well I wouldn't have minded sharing mine,” Loki grinned mischievously.

Lilith looked taken aback by his words, retreating closer to her room, hand on the doorknob. “Uh... I should think not,” she said sheepishly.

Loki was caught off guard by her sudden shift in behavior, but it took only a second before her reaction sunk in, simply delighted this woman wasn't as infallible as she appeared to be. “And why's that? The bed is plenty big enough,” Loki spoke, moving closer to her so her grip tightened on the doorknob.

“No bed could be big enough if I had to share it with you,” she said and turned away from him, her tone harsher than normal, which told him she was on the defensive.

"Does anything not dripping with sass and cynicism come out of your mouth?" Loki asked as she opened her door. Lilith was certain that smug expression of his was on his face before she even turned back to look at him.

"I could ask you the same question," She replied in the same cadence he used when he spoke those very words to her, watching his expression shift to mock surprise.

“Oh? My my, we are a clever one aren't we?”

“And here I thought you had higher standards for what you considered clever.”

“Normally I do but given your short lifespan I have to... lower my expectations some,” he quipped, that smug smile sliding back into place.

“Well, and here I had higher expectations given your lengthy lifespan and age,” she shot back, idling in her doorway now.

“Are you calling me old?” He asked in amusement.

“Not old per se, ah... more aged,” she said. “Like a fine–”

“Wine?” he offered with a causal grin.

“Bottle of absinthe;” Lilith said with a growing smirk. “though if you were a bottle, you were probably stored on your side.”

He let out a short laugh at the oddity of her statement. “And what would you know of absinthe?”

“Enough to know not to store it on its side,” she said meticulously, arching her brow in self proclaimed victory, then went to shut the door. “Goodnight Loki,” was heard before the door closed, the smooth _shink_ of the lock sliding over and sealing his second defeat for the night.

Such a sharp tongue on this one, and not near as plain as he first thought, Loki found he was more annoyed that she had dispelled his anger to almost nothing, even after cutting him to the quick as flawlessly as she had.

“Goodnight indeed,” he muttered to himself, retiring to his own room for the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome~  
> Expect some matching sass since Loki needs to be outsassed once and a while.


End file.
